Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 9-250333 (PTL 1) discloses a technique for estimating a temperature of an EHC from a dead time period of an engine and determining a time period during which power is to be fed to the EHC in accordance with difference between the estimated temperature of the EHC and a target heating temperature in a vehicle including the EHC.